A Flight to Remember
by William Raymer
Summary: The core seven Wildcats join the crew of the alternate reality Enterprise--and all mayhem breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

"A Flight to Remember"

by William Raymer

Legalities:

All characters recognized as being from the 2009 _Star Trek_ film are owned by CBS Studios/Paramount Pictures (_Star Trek_ created by Gene Roddenberry; 2009 film written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci).

All characters recognized as being from the _High School Musical_ series are owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. (_High School Musical_ created by Peter Barsocchini).

All characters not recognized as being from either involved property are my own personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories on either involved property, please contact me at the e-mail address on my site profile.

Pairings are as follows:

TROYELLA-Troy and Gabriella

CHAYLOR-Chad and Taylor

RYELSI-Ryan and Kelsi

KIRKPAY-Kirk and Sharpay

SPOTA-Spock and Nyota (Uhura)

Prologue

_Aboard Federation Starship _USS Enterprise NCC-1701

_En route to Sector 001_

_Stardate 2258.621 (June 21, 2258)_

Captain James T. Kirk walked onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ and watched the rolling waves of subspace energy fly past the ship as it cruised towards home.

"Captain, I have the information about the seven new crew members we will be picking up at Headquarters," Spock said.

"Put it on the viewscreen, Mr. Spock," Kirk said. Seven files appeared on the viewscreen. Spock read a precis of each one.

"First, Ensign Troy Bolton, command track. Top marks in tactical studies and advanced hand-to-hand combat," Spock said.

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu turned to face Kirk. "I heard about him at the Academy, sir," Sulu said. "We could have used him on Vulcan."

"Next," Spock continued, "Ensign Gabriella Montez, engineering track. Top marks in warp field engineering and mechanics."

The voice of Chief Engineer Commander Montgomery Scott came on the speakers of Kirk's command chair. "_Aye, Mr. Spock, I'm reading her file now. Most impressive,_" he said. Then, Scott yelled, "_Get down, you [unintelligible]! I told you once, I've told you a thousand times: _IT'S NOT A BLOODY CLIMBING FRAME!!!"

"Keenser must be acting up again," Kirk said with a smile. "Next, Mr. Spock?"

"Ensign Chad Danforth, tactical track," Spock said. "Like Ensign Bolton, Ensign Danforth has top marks in tactical studies and advanced hand-to-hand combat."

Ensign Pavel Chekov smiled. "Chad and I had a lot of classes together back at the Academy, Keptin. It will be wonderful working alongside him again," he said.

"Ensign Taylor McKessie, science track, is up next," Spock said. "Next to Lieutenant Uhura, she was one of my top students at the Academy."

"Ensign Kelsi Nielsen, medical track," Spock continued. "For the last couple of months, she has helped my future counterpart establish the Vulcan refugee colony on Gamma Germanicus VII."

"I've heard of her," Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy said. "She helped develop a medicine that has helped to slow, if not altogether stop, the onrush of Bendii's syndrome. She is quite an impressive doctor."

"Ensign Sharpay Evans, command track, and Ensign Ryan Evans, science track," Spock said. "Fraternal twins, although Sharpay was born first. Both have amazing records in their chosen fields, while they also helped administer the Academy's theater program."

"I remember Sharpay," Kirk said. "She played my mother in a theatrical production based on Admiral Pike's dissertation about the _USS Kelvin_."

"We are approaching the Terran system, sir," Sulu said. "Take us out of warp, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said.

Meanwhile, on the Spacedock orbiting Earth, Troy stood with his fellow transfers as they watched _Enterprise_ come out of warp.

"She looks beautiful," Gabriella said. "Not as beautiful as you, Gabs," Troy said before they kissed. "Hey, get some quarters, you two," Sharpay said.

"USS Enterprise_ coming in for docking at Bay 4. All transfers, report there immediately,_" a voice called out.

"I guess that's us," Kelsi said. The seven friends picked up their bags, then began the walk to their new home.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_A Flight to Remember_

Chapter 1

Troy led his fellow transfers onto the _Enterprise_, where a squat greet alien in an engineering officer's uniform awaited.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_," the alien said. "I am Lieutenant Keenser, assistant chief engineering officer. I have been asked by Captain Kirk to conduct you on a tour of the ship."

The tour finally wound its way to the Bridge, where Keenser turned the new officers over to Spock. "Commander Spock, it's agreeable to meet you again," Taylor said, giving the Vulcan salute. "I grieve with thee on the deaths of thy mother and thy planet."

The other six also gave the salute. "I thank thee, Ensign McKessie," Spock said, returning the salute. "Ensign Nielsen, I understand you have a message for me."

Kelsi stepped forward. "Yes, Commander," Kelsi said. "Your future self reports that T'Pring, your betrothed, was not among those who were able to escape prior to Nero's destruction of Vulcan."

"I felt as much," Spock said. "But thank you for reporting anyway, Mr. Nielsen." "Yes, sir," Kelsi said. "Now, Captain Kirk is currently at Starfleet Headquarters, receiving our next assignment. So, I want you to go to your stations and get to work."

"Yes, sir," Troy said. "If we can know _where_ our assigned stations are?" Keenser stepped forward. "Ensign Montez, you are with me," he said. Gabriella nodded, then followed Keenser off the Bridge.

Spock turned to Chad. "Ensign Danforth, take the navigation/tactical station," Spock said, gesturing to an empty seat next to Sulu's Helm station.

As Chad sat down, Spock turned to Kelsi. "Ensign Nielsen, report to Sickbay. Dr. McCoy wanted to speak to you," Spock said.

"Aye, sir," Kelsi said before getting into a turbolift. Spock then turned to Ryan and Taylor. "Ensign Evans the Younger, Ensign McKessie, you will come with me. Ensign Evans the Older and Ensign Bolton will remain here under Lieutenant Sulu's command," Spock said.

Taylor and Ryan followed Spock off the Bridge as Sulu took the command chair. "Mr. Bolton, take the helm. Mr. Evans, take Auxiliary Tactical," Sulu said.

"Aye, sir," Troy and Sharpay said as they moved to their temporary stations. "Just like the old days, eh, Chad?" Troy said.

"Just like them, Hoops," Chad said.

Down in the Engineering bay, Scotty was talking to a pair of crewmen when Keenser and Gabriella approached. "Commander, this is Ensign Gabriella Montez, one of the new officers that just came aboard," he said.

"Ah, yes," Scotty said. Turning back to the crewmen, Scotty said, "We'll talk later, lads." Then, he turned back to Gabriella. "Welcome aboard, lass. I am Commander Montgomery Scott, but please call me Scotty," he said in greeting.

"Hello, Scotty," Gabriella said in shaking Scotty's outstretched hand. "So, what do you want me to do first?"

"Well, Lieutenant Doohan, the transporter chief, needs a little help in Transporter 2," Scotty said. "I want you to work with him for a while. I'll tell him you're coming."

"Aye, sir," Gabriella said. "If I may go?" "Yes, of course. Dismissed," Scotty said. Gabriella nodded, before leaving Engineering.

Scotty then turned to a comm panel. "Scott to Transporter 2," he said. "_Doohan here, sir,_" the voice of Lieutenant Christopher Doohan said. "Mr. Doohan, I'm sending an Ensign Montez down to you. I want you to show her the ropes," Scotty said.

"_I'll try not to put any undue pressure on her,_" Doohan said. "_Doohan, out._"

Half an hour later, Gabriella was at the transporter controls when Kirk's voice came on the comm. "_Kirk to _Enterprise_,_" he said. "_Enterprise_ Transporter 2, Montez speaking," Gabriella said. "_One to beam up from these coordinates,_" Kirk said.

"Aye, sir. Stand by," Gabriella said. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella locked on to Kirk's signature and engaged the transport cycle.

Kirk formed on the pad in a swirling pattern of light. "Welcome aboard, Captain," Gabriella said. "Transporter 2 to Bridge. Captain Kirk is safely aboard."

"_Acknowledged, Ensign Montez,_" Spock said. But, before Spock could close the channel, a notice on the panel she sat at caught Gabriella's attention. "What the hell?" she exclaimed. "Uh, Captain Kirk, you'd better take a look at this."

Kirk jumped off the pad and moved over to the panel, which noted that... "There's another pattern in the buffer," Gabriella said.

On the Bridge, Spock heard Gabriella's report. "I'll be right down," Spock said. "Sulu, take the conn."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Flight to Remember_

Chapter 2

Spock entered the transporter room as Gabriella and Lieutenant Doohan fought to reconstitute the mysterious pattern.

"Almost there," Doohan said. "Boost the gain on the matter stream," Gabriella said. "It's your ball, Ensign," Doohan responded.

Gabriella took a deep breath, said a few words in Spanish, then moved the three levers on the control panel upward. A swirling column of light and energy began to form on the transporter pad. The column resolved into a face Spock never expected to see again. "Mother?!"

Amanda Grayson Sarek saw Spock, then ran and hugged her son. Kirk looked at Doohan and Gabriella, a shocked expression on his face. "But that's impossible," Kirk said.

"I don't know how it happened either," Doohan said, shaking his head. "I have a theory, Captain," Gabriella said. "We still know so little about red matter, the substance which Nero used to cause the black hole which destroyed Vulcan."

Gabriella stood up and moved over to the section of the transporter pad which Amanda resolved on. "Since Mrs. Sarek was in the midst of transporting to the ship when Vulcan was breaking apart, the radiation given off by the red matter could have preserved her pattern in the ship's systems," Gabriella continued.

"An outstanding theory, Ensign," Spock said. "I shall have Ensigns Evans the Younger and McKessie examine it further. For now, I want you to escort my mother to Sickbay for a full examination."

"Aye, sir," Gabriella said. She walked up to Amanda. "This way, ma'am," Gabriella said. Amanda followed Gabriella out of the transporter room.

While Gabriella escorted Amanda to Sickbay, the rumors about what Gabriella had done began to percolate throughout the ship. On the Bridge, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura turned to Sulu. "Hikaru, I'm picking up chatter throughout the ship—about Spock's mother being alive!" Uhura said.

"What happened?" Sulu said. "According to the scuttlebutt, Ensign Montez detected an unknown pattern in the transporter buffer. After completing the transport process, Spock's mother resolved on the pad," Uhura said. "Permission to go see Spock?"

"Granted," Sulu said. "Mr. Evans, take Communications until Lieutenant Uhura returns." "Aye, sir," Sharpay said before moving over to the station vacated by Uhura.

Down in Sickbay, McCoy and Kelsi watched as Gabriella brought Amanda into Sickbay. "Dr. McCoy, this is Amanda Grayson Sarek, mother of Commander Spock," Gabriella said. "Captain wants you to perform a full medical examination—to see if being in the transporter pattern buffer for an extended period has caused any physical damage."

"Of course, Ensign," McCoy said. "Nurse Nielsen, you may perform the examination." "Yes, Doctor," Kelsi said. Then, to Amanda, Kelsi added, "This way, ma'am." Kelsi led Amanda to a biobed.

In his quarters, Kirk was talking on a monitor to his mentor, Admiral Christopher Pike. "And that's the story, Admiral," Kirk said. "Ensign Montez believes—and Commander Spock concurs—that the radiation given off by the red matter Nero used to destroy Vulcan helped preserve Mrs. Sarek's pattern in the buffer," Kirk reported.

Pike let out a whistle. "_It is truly amazing, Jim, what your new crew member has done in so short a time. I'm amending your current orders,_" Pike said. "_While delivering supplies to New Vulcan, you will reunite Mrs. Sarek with the Ambassador. Pike, out._"

The monitor shut off. "Kirk to Bridge." "_Bridge. Sulu, here,_" Sulu said. "Mr. Sulu, as soon as all crew members and cargo are accounted for, proceed to New Vulcan, Warp Factor 5," Kirk ordered. "_Aye, sir,_" Sulu said. "_Bridge, out._"

"All stations report ready for launch," Sharpay said. "All cargo and crew members are present and accounted for. Dock Control has cleared us."

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines are at your command, Lieutenant," Troy reported. "Weapons and shields are on stand-by," Chad said.

"Very well," Sulu said. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Bolton. Take us out." "Aye, sir," Troy said. As soon as the _Enterprise_ cleared Spacedock, Troy reported, "We are clear and free to navigate."

"Set course for New Vulcan, Warp Factor 5," Sulu ordered. "Execute."

Troy slid the levers forward. The _Enterprise_ leaped into warp.

A few hours later, Kirk and Spock walked into Sickbay, where Kelsi was finishing a report on Amanda's examination. "Nurse Nielsen, what is your report?" Spock said.

"Your mother suffered some minor cuts and abrasions from falling debris, as well as minor burns from the lava and fire, but otherwise, she's none the worse for wear," Kelsi said.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Nurse Nielsen," Amanda said "May I leave?"

"Just make sure to call if you need anything," McCoy said. Amanda followed Kirk and Spock out of Sickbay.

"That was a textbook exam, Kelsi. Well done," McCoy said. "Thank you, Doctor," Kelsi said. "Now, go get some rest," McCoy said. "Christine and I can handle things here for a while."

"Yes, Doctor," Kelsi said. As Kelsi left Sickbay, McCoy turned to his chief nurse, Christine Chapel. "Christine, what do you think of Kelsi?" McCoy asked.

"She'll be an excellent doctor one day, Leonard," Chapel said.

On the Bridge, Sulu vacated the captain's chair as Kirk walked on the Bridge. In turn, Troy vacated the Helm for Sulu.

"We are on course for New Vulcan, as ordered, sir," Sulu said. "In fact, Ensign Bolton has cut down the travel time using a new course calculation. We should be there within the hour."

"Good," Kirk said. "Steady as she goes." The turbolift door slid open, revealing Chekov. He moved over to the navigator's station and tapped Chad on the shoulder. "I'll take over, Chad," he said.

"Oh, Pavel. Good to see you again," Chad said. "Here you go." Chad stood up and turned the console over to Chekov.

Chad then moved to stand with Troy. "You two have had quite a day," Kirk said. "Go get some rest." "Thank you, sir," Troy said. Troy and Chad nodded, then left the Bridge.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_A Flight to Remember_

Chapter 3

_Captain's Log, Stardate 2258.622. The _Enterprise_ has entered orbit of New Vulcan, the refugee colony founded following Nero's destruction of Vulcan. We have contacted Mr. Spock's future duplicate about the rescue of Lady Amanda, but asked that Ambassador Sarek not be notified. _

_The Vulcan High Council has asked Ambassador Spock to come aboard and speak to the three individuals present at the rescue: myself, Transporter Chief Doohan and Ensign Montez, so that he can file a report._

Kirk stood in the transporter room as Gabriella engaged the transporter. The tall, thin frame of the elder Spock resolved on the transporter pad. Kirk smiled, then offered the Vulcan salute. "Welcome aboard, Ambassador," Kirk said.

"Thank you, Jim, for letting me come aboard," Spock Prime said, offering the salute in exchange. "I have asked Transporter Chief Doohan to meet us in my quarters," Kirk said. "Ensign Montez, please join us."

Gabriella stood from her chair, removed her communications headset, then followed Kirk and Spock Prime out of the transporter room.

The door chime sounded. "Come," Kirk said. The door opened, revealing Doohan. "You wished to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Doohan. Please, have a seat," Kirk said. Doohan sat next to Gabriella as Spock Prime began to speak. "So, tell me...from the beginning...what happened when you beamed back to the _Enterprise_ from Starfleet Headquarters," Spock Prime began.

"Ensign Montez welcomed me aboard, then notified the Bridge that I was safely aboard," Kirk began. "Then, I noticed another pattern in the buffer," Gabriella continued. "Lieutenant Doohan here helped me start the re-materialization process, but handed me the ball for the final steps."

"I slid the controls forward, and lo and behold, Lady Amanda appeared on the pad. It was then that I theorized that the red matter that Nero used to destroy Vulcan gave off some kind of radiation that preserved Lady Amanda's pattern, as she was in the midst of beaming up when Vulcan was imploding," Gabriella said.

"I do not know how much more I can contribute, Mr. Ambassador, as Ensign Montez did most of the work," Doohan added.

"Very well," Spock Prime said. "I will return to the surface to make my report to the Vulcan High Council, and they will advise a course of action. In the meantime, I would like to invite you to come down to the surface to complete the second phase of your mission here."

Kirk cocked an eyebrow. "Admiral Pike called me and informed me that you have been assigned to reunite my mother and father," Spock Prime said in response. "Of course," Kirk said. "I will lead the landing party. I will ask Ensigns Nielsen and Montez to join me."

"Of course," Spock Prime said. "Until then, Jim."

Spock Prime nodded at Kirk, Gabriella and Lieutenant Doohan before leaving Kirk's quarters.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, Kelsi woke up with a start as she heard the comm whistle. "_Bridge to Ensign Nielsen,_" Spock said.

Kelsi tapped a control on her bedside table. "Nielsen here, Commander," Kelsi said.

"_The Captain requests that you report to Transporter Room 2 in two hours for landing party duty,_" Spock said. "_You are requested to wear your dress uniform._"

"Acknowledged, sir," Kelsi said. "Nielsen, out." Kelsi tapped the control again to close the channel, then got up to take a sonic shower.

Two hours later, Kelsi walked into the transporter room to find Kirk, Spock, Gabriella, Chad and Amanda waiting. "Sorry I'm late, Captain," Kelsi said. "The clothes synthesizer kept acting up."

"It's all right," Kirk said as he gestured for Kelsi to get on the pad between Gabriella and Amanda. Lieutenant Doohan tapped a control on his panel. "Doohan to Bridge. Landing party ready for transport," he said.

On the Bridge, Spock turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, hail the High Council," he ordered. "Aye, sir," Uhura said. "New Vulcan Space Central, this is the _USS Enterprise_, requesting permission to beam down landing party."

"USS Enterprise_ from New Vulcan Space Central. Permission granted_," a voice responded. "You may proceed, Lieutenant Doohan," Spock said as Uhura closed the channel.

On New Vulcan's surface, Ambassador Sarek watched as the _Enterprise_ landing party resolved. "Welcome to New Vulcan, Captain Kirk," Sarek said. "It is agreeable to see you again."

"Same here, Ambassador," Kirk said. "My landing party: Ensigns Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielsen, and..."

Gabriella and Kelsi moved aside to reveal... "Amanda?!?" Sarek exclaimed in an atypical-for-a-Vulcan emotional outburst. "But...how?"

"It was all my doing, Ambassador," Gabriella said, then explained for Sarek the events of the rescue. When Gabriella stopped speaking, Kelsi took up the story.

"I conducted the post-action medical examination of your wife, Mr. Ambassador," Kelsi said. "Except for some minor cuts, bruises and burns, Lady Amanda is in perfect health."

"Oh, my husband," Amanda said, hugging Sarek. "It is so wonderful to see you again." "And I you, my wife," Sarek said. "I am indebted to you, Ensign Montez, for bringing my wife back to me."

"_De nada_," (It's nothing) Gabriella said. "It was my duty." "Nevertheless, you should be commended for your work," Sarek said. "I will bring you before the Council so you can be properly honored for your actions."

A few hours later, Gabriella stood before the Vulcan High Council, while the other members of the _Enterprise_ landing party stood off to the side. The leader of the Council, S'task, spoke. "Fellow Council members, we are gathered here today to not only welcome back to us one whom we thought lost..."

S'task gestured to Amanda before turning back to Gabriella. "...but to honor the individual whose skills returned Lady Amanda," S'task continued. "Will Ensign Gabriella Montez of the _USS Enterprise_ step forward, please?"

Gabriella stepped forward as summoned. "Ensign Montez, you have performed a valuable service for all the survivors of Vulcan," S'task said. "As a testament to your intelligence, skills and mercy, we award you the Star of Surak, an award given to those non-Vulcans who embody the tenets that Surak held dear."

A Councilman stepped forward and affixed the Star of Surak medallion to Gabriella's tunic. "Thank you, Minister S'task and members of the Council, but I only did what any other officer in my position would have done," Gabriella said.

"That may be true, Ensign," Sarek said. "But, it was you who was there at that particular moment and did what needed to be done."

Amanda spoke next. "Peace and long life, Ensign Montez," she said as the Council members held up their left hands in the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, members of the Council," Gabriella responded, holding up her right hand in the salute.

While the rest of the landing party remained on the surface, Gabriella returned to the _Enterprise_ so that she could show Troy her new medal. "It's beautiful," Troy said. "And it makes the person wearing it all the more beautiful."

"Oh, stop it, Troy," Gabriella said. "You say that to all the girls." "Since second year at the Academy, you're the only girl I have or _will_ ever love," Troy said before kissing Gabriella.

_::TBC::_

_Author's Note: I have resolved to give each _High School Musical_ character in this story a two or three chapter arc to showcase their character. We've seen Gabriella's, so who should be next? Vote by indicating your choice—Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan or Kelsi—in a review or PM. _

_Reason I left Sharpay out is that the arc involving her will indeed be last up, as the pay-off for the entire story up to that point._


	5. Chapter 5

_A Flight to Remember_

"_Kelsi Arc"_

_First Installment_

Chapter 4

The _Enterprise_ remained in orbit of New Vulcan as the supply transfer continued. In his quarters, Kirk was reading a file on his monitor when the door chime rang. "Come in," he said.

The door slid open, revealing Kelsi. "You wished to see me, Captain?" she asked. Kirk shut off his monitor, then gestured for Kelsi to take a seat.

"I was just informed by Admiral Piper of Starfleet Medical that five Federation starships are to participate in a trial program to test the feasibility of counselors on starships," Kirk said. "Each counselor will be chosen from the ship's medical staff based on their training in psychology. That was your major at the Medical Academy?"

"Yes, sir," Kelsi said. "So, the _Enterprise_ is one of those five ships, then?" "Yes," Kirk said. "I have selected you to be _Enterprise_'s counselor, and Admiral Piper has accepted my recommendation. Your duties are to oversee the mental health and morale of the ship's compliment and any civilian guests that may come aboard. If you notice something wrong, you will have the power to relieve the offending officer of duty— myself included. Before you assume your new duties, however, I recommend that you sew on some stripes."

"Sir?" Kelsi asked. "I've entered into the ship's records that, as of Stardate 2258.624, I am promoting Kelsi Rose Nielsen to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, with all the rights and privileges thereto," Kirk said. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Nielsen."

"Thank you, sir," Kelsi said. "May I go now?" "Of course. Dismissed," Kirk said. Kelsi nodded, then left Kirk's quarters.

An hour later, Kelsi— her new Lieutenant Junior Grade's rank stripes glinting off the overhead lighting— walked into Sickbay. "Nurse Chapel, where is Dr. McCoy?" she asked Christine. "He's in his office, Kelsi," Christine responded. "I heard about your promotion. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Christine," Kelsi said. "I did too," a voice said. Kelsi turned and saw Ryan. "I'm here for my first checkup," he said.

"I cannot give you your exam, Ryan," Kelsi said. "I'm not a nurse anymore. I'm the ship's new counselor."

"Congratulations again, Kelsi," Christine said. "I heard that _Enterprise_ was selected to be one of the ships to participate in Admiral Piper's pilot program, but I didn't know Captain Kirk had made his selection already."

"That's part of the reason Captain Kirk promoted me," Kelsi said, fingering the rank stripe on her sleeve. "As the counselor reports to the ship's doctor, I'll still be visiting to give Dr. McCoy updates so he can pass them on to Admiral Piper."

"We'll miss seeing you here every day, Kelsi," Christine said. "Thanks, Chris," Kelsi said as she hugged Christine. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to set up my office. See you later."

As Kelsi left Sickbay, Dr. McCoy exited his office. "Nurse Chapel, who was that?" he asked. "That was Lieutenant Junior Grade Kelsi Nielsen, counselor of the _USS Enterprise_," Christine said.

"I'd say Jim made a good choice," McCoy said.

Down in the room she chose for her office, Kelsi put a computer monitor on her desk. "Computer, begin recording log entry," Kelsi said. "Begin Counselor's Log, _USS Enterprise_, Lieutenant Junior Grade Kelsi Nielsen, Stardate 2258.6243. After receiving my promotion and new assignment from Captain Kirk, I am ready to assume my duties. End entry."

A few days later, as the _Enterprise_ prepared to leave New Vulcan and go on patrol, Kirk told Kelsi to report to the Bridge. There, Kirk gestured to the Life Sciences station. "Take your station, Lieutenant," he said.

"Sir?" Kelsi said. "Under Admiral Piper's plan, each ship's counselor is assigned to its Bridge's Life Sciences station while on the Bridge," Spock said. "This is so he or she can observe the Bridge crew under normal operating conditions."

"I see," Kelsi said. She then sat down and logged into the console. "All stations, give me a departure readiness check," Kirk said. "Science?"

Spock sat down at his console and checked its readings. "Science station ready for departure."

"Life Sciences?" Kirk asked. Kelsi ran a check and smiled. "Life Sciences station ready, Captain," she said.

Once all stations had checked in, Kirk turned to the Helm. "Mr. Sulu, take us out of orbit, then set course for coordinates 310 mark 215. Speed: Warp Factor 5," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said. Once the _Enterprise_ had cleared orbit of New Vulcan, she leaped into warp.

The next day, Kelsi had her first appointment as ship's counselor. A blond-haired human in a Science division uniform walked into the room. "Lieutenant J.G. Nielsen?" she asked in an English accent.

"Yes?" Kelsi said, looking up from a file on her monitor. "I am Ensign Tiara Gold, Beta shift science officer," the officer said. "I'm here for my appointment."

"Ah, yes," Kelsi said after checking her appointment schedule and noting the officer's name. "Please have a seat. I'll be with you momentarily."

Ensign Gold sat on a couch as Kelsi turned off her monitor. "Would you like something to drink, Tiara?" Kelsi asked as she stood up from her desk.

"Some chamomile tea, please," Tiara said as Kelsi walked up to a food synthesizer. "Two cups of chamomile tea. Hot," Kelsi said. Two steaming cups of tea resolved on the synthesizer pad. Keeping one for herself, Kelsi handed the second cup to Tiara.

"Thank you, sir," Tiara said. "Tiara, I do not stand on ceremony in this office. Here, either call me 'Counselor' or 'Kelsi,' but not 'sir.' All right?" Kelsi asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course, Kelsi," Tiara said. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," Kelsi said. "Well, I was born in London, England and went to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts prior to entering Starfleet Academy."

"Impressive," Kelsi said. "From what I understand, the Royal Academy is one of the toughest dramatic schools in the Sol system." "Yes, it is, Counselor," Tiara said. "Once in the Academy, I participated in a number of productions, such as _Kelvin_."

"The same production my friend, Ensign Sharpay Evans, was in— as Captain Kirk's mother," Kelsi said before taking another sip of tea.

"Exactly," Tiara said. "In fact, I played the _Kelvin_'s science officer. As a result, sadly, Sharpay and I did not share any stage time."

"You know what, Tiara? I heard rumors that Sharpay has gotten permission from Captain Kirk to put on a production here on the _Enterprise_ soon. Maybe I can get in touch with Sharpay and recommend you," Kelsi said.

"That would be nice, Kelsi. Thank you," Tiara said.

An hour later, the appointment was over. "Thanks for coming, Tiara. I'll schedule your next appointment for one week from today, 1300 hours. Does that sound good?" Kelsi asked.

"That will do nicely, Kelsi. Thank you," Tiara said before she left Kelsi's office. Kelsi took one last sip of her tea, then remarked to herself, "I think that went well."

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Flight to Remember_

"_Kelsi Arc"_

_Second Installment_

Chapter 6

The _Enterprise_ sailed through subspace as she continued onto its next destination, a scientific survey of the Mutara Nebula. In her office, Kelsi was waiting for her next appointment when the office's door chime sounded.

"Come in," Kelsi said. Troy walked in, a smile on his face. "Got a moment, Playmaker?" he said. "I've got an appointment in about fifteen minutes...an Ensign James Zara, if my records are accurate," Kelsi said. "So I can speak to you for a while. How's life on the Bridge?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the only exciting part about working on the Bridge is killing time until I get off duty and can go visit Gabriella," Troy said, chuckling. "Just kidding, of course, Kels."

"Of course, Troy," Kelsi said before taking a sip from her teacup. "Actually, Gabs is the reason I wanted to see you," Troy said. "Are you and Gabriella having problems in your relationship?" Kelsi asked.

"No. No. Not at all," Troy said. "In fact, I'm thinking about asking Gabriella to marry me." "Troy, you and Gabriella are close, I know. But, serving in Starfleet can ruin even the most romantic of relationships," Kelsi said. "I know this because of experience. Remember Jason Cross?"

"Yeah," Troy said, bowing his head. "He died on the _Excelsior_ during Nero's attack at Vulcan." "Exactly," Kelsi said before taking another sip from her teacup, then put it down. "So, let me offer you some advice— not as your counselor, but as your friend. If you want to marry Gabriella, you do so at your own peril. As Dr. McCoy is so fond of saying, 'Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.' I'm telling you, Troy— be careful."

"You should have been in the drama department back at the Academy," Troy said with a laugh. "I was, if you'll remember," Kelsi responded. The two friends shared a laugh before the door chime sounded again.

"Who is it?" Kelsi said. "_It's Ensign Zara,_" the voice from the other side of the door said. "I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Zara. Just come in," Kelsi said. "I'll see you later, Troy."

"You too, Kelsi," Troy said. Troy stood up and nodded at the arriving officer as he left Kelsi's office.

As Ensign Zara talked to Kelsi, a thought came to Kelsi's mind. "_Jason would not want me to be sad forever,_" she thought. "_He would want me to be happy. He would want me to find someone with whom I could find the one thing that would make my life complete._"

"Counselor?" Ensign Zara said. "Are you feeling all right?" Kelsi shook her head to clear the cobwebs, then smiled at her visitor. "Yeah, I am, Mr. Zara. Just thinking about something my friend, Ensign Bolton, told me before you arrived," Kelsi said.

As Ensign Zara left her office, Kelsi tapped a control. "Computer, locate Ensign Ryan Evans, medical override Nielsen-Gamma-Beta-7-1," she said. "_Medical override confirmed and approved,_" the computer said. "_Specified individual is currently in the Auditorium rehearsal room on Deck 5, Section 23-Charlie._"

Kelsi smiled and rose from behind her desk. "Computer, reschedule the rest of today's appointments for one week from today. Send a message to all affected personnel," Kelsi ordered. "_Acknowledged,_" the computer said. Kelsi left her office with a spring in her step.

Down in the Auditorium rehearsal room, Ryan sat at a piano and played a few notes of a song he remembered from his time at Starfleet Academy. Suddenly, a voice came from the open doorway. "_You were slightly off-key_," it said.

Ryan turned and saw Kelsi. "And you think you can do better, Lieutenant?" Ryan said. "I _can_ do better, Ensign," Kelsi said, as she approached the piano bench. "After all, I wrote the song. Slide over and let me show you how it's done."

As Kelsi began to play, Ryan began to sing. As their collaboration echoed through the Ship's Auditorium, Kelsi began to feel butterflies hatching in her stomach.

Unbeknownst to Kelsi, Ryan was feeling the exact same way. As soon as the song ended, Ryan put his hand on Kelsi's lap. "Kels, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable about this, with you being my superior officer and all, but...Kelsi Rose Nielsen, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

The impact of Ryan's question hit Kelsi like a phaser set on the highest stun setting possible. Then, she started to cry. "Ry, that's only when we're on duty," she began. "But, when we're off duty, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ryan began to feel tears welling up in his eyes as he and Kelsi closed their eyes and kissed. For a moment, Kelsi felt as if the late Jason Cross was applauding as Kelsi took the first step on her new journey.

From the open doorway, Spock cocked an eyebrow and remarked to himself, "_These human courtship rituals are most illogical. Lieutenant J.G. Nielsen and Ensign Evans the Younger, however, are a perfectly logical couple._"

As Spock left the Auditorium, he continued to muse: "_With T'Pring lost in Nero's destruction of Vulcan, I am in a quandary. My _pon farr_ is less than a year away, and there are so few Vulcans of marriageable and un-bonded age left to choose from. However, there is one human on this ship in whom I have an interest. Maybe I'll have to resort to human courtship rituals to win her. Nyota deserves nothing less. Maybe I'll need to consult some of the other couples on board for advice. Purely for scientific interests, of course._"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back as the turbolift doors slid closed. "Bridge," he commanded. But, for now, Spock had to set aside personal concerns. He was on duty. And for a Vulcan— and for a Starfleet officer —duty was everything.

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

"A Flight to Remember"

_Kelsi Arc_

_Final Installment_

Chapter Seven

Kelsi was in her office when the door chime rang. "Who is it?" she asked. "_It's Sharpay,_" the voice on the other side said. "Come In, Sharpay," Kelsi said.

The door slid open, revealing Sharpay. "Kelsi, do you have a moment?" she asked. "For one of my friends…or the elder sister of my boyfriend…I have all the time in the world," Kelsi said. "Please have a seat."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sharpay said as she sat down on the couch next to Kelsi. "As one widow to another, I wanted to congratulate you on moving on."

"Oh, that's right," Kelsi said. "Your boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, died on the _Truman_." "Yeah," Sharpay said, sadly. "He used to make the most wonderful crème brulee you could imagine."

"Sharpay, it's all right that you miss Zeke, but it's time you too move on," Kelsi said. "But, Kelsi, there are so few relationship-minded people on this ship," Sharpay said. "Then, I have an idea," Kelsi said. "With the stage production you are putting on soon, there is hope that the reign of terror Nero brought to us will soon be forgotten. There is a Federation News Service reporter coming aboard to cover the rehearsals in a few days that you might be interested in."

"What can you tell me about him?" Sharpay said. "Well, his name is Peyton Leverett," Kelsi said. "The FNS sent me his profile. That was so I can best get to know him prior to his coming aboard."

"Did you say Peyton _Leverett_?" Sharpay said. "Yeah," Kelsi said as she handed Sharpay a personal display device. "Why did you ask?"

"My mother and his mother were in the Academy together," Sharpay said as she looked over the profile. "I'm just surprised he didn't enter the Academy too."

"Well, as I said, he should be aboard in a couple of days," Kelsi said. "His transport should arrive at Regula I by the time we're done with our survey of the Mutara Nebula."

Sharpay handed the device back to Kelsi. "Thanks, Kels. If this works, I owe you one," Sharpay said. "We're friends, Sharpay," Kelsi said. "Helping each other out is just what friends do."

"True," Sharpay said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm due on the Bridge." Sharpay stood from the couch and left Kelsi's office.

_Counselor's Personal Log, Stardate 2258.6263. Since Ryan and I became lovers, I have been dreading the possibility of Ryan asking me to have sex with him. This is because other Starfleet officers I met while helping Commander Spock's future duplicate start New Vulcan told me that having children while on active duty is a risky proposition at best. _

_However, I decided to head off the possibility. That is why I have started visiting Dr. McCoy for birth control treatments. This early in my career—especially with such an important responsibility as I have with regard not just to the crew of the _Enterprise_ but to Admiral Piper and the rest of Starfleet—having children is quite simply out of the question._

_Hopefully, with that in mind, I will be ready when Ryan and I do decide to make love. End entry._

As Kelsi finished recording that entry, her door chime rang. "Who is it?" she asked. "_It's Commander Spock,_" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh, Commander. Please come in," Kelsi said. The door slid open, revealing Spock-hands clasped behind his back. As he walked in, Kelsi smiled. "Would you like something to drink?" she said. "Some Altair Water, please," Spock said as he sat down on the couch.

"One cup of Altair Water, chilled to 10 degrees Centigrade and one cup of chamomile tea, heated to my specifications," Kelsi said to the food synthesizer. The two cups resolved on the pad. Handing the water to Spock, Kelsi took a sip of her tea.

"This is a surprise, Commander. What brings you down here?" Kelsi said. "It is a matter of a…_personal…_nature," Spock said. "I will, of course, require absolute secrecy."

"In this office, all is silence," Kelsi said. "Thank you," Spock said. "So, what's on your mind?" Kelsi said. "My _pon farr_ is coming," Spock said. "And with the near-extinction of the Vulcan race due to Nero, there are very few un-bonded Vulcan women of marriageable age remaining. However, there is a human woman on this ship I have feelings for. I just wish to know how to pursue her."

Kelsi knew of the Vulcan mating urge courtesy of her time helping to found New Vulcan, but also realized why Spock requested absolute secrecy in his meeting her.

"May I ask of whom do you speak?" Kelsi asked. "Let us just call her 'Star,'" Spock said. "Well, this…'Star'…seems like a person who you have known for a while," Kelsi said. "Yes," Spock said. "I have known her since my time as a teacher at Starfleet Academy."

"Well, there are three key points in courtship rituals amongst humans," Kelsi said. "First, learn about your target's interests and either respect them if they do not interest you or enjoy them if they do."

"That is quite logical," Spock said. "The second key is remembering key moments in her life—such as birthdays, anniversaries and the like," Kelsi said. "This shows that you are respectful about your partner's past and are interested in building a future with her."

"Again, a logical approach," Spock said. "And third—most important—is that when you wish to initiate a mating ritual, be mindful of certain traditions regarding such actions," Kelsi said. "Some culture believe in not engaging in sexual intercourse until marriage, while others simply see marriage as the, ahem, 'logical' next step in a relationship that has reached that plateau."

"A prime example of IDIC," Spock said. "Thank you, Kelsi. You have been most helpful." "I aim to please, Spock," Kelsi said. "If you wish to talk again, my door is always open."

Spock nodded, then stood and left Kelsi's office. "Computer, access the linguistic database and list any and all translations of the word 'Star' that can be used as proper names," Kelsi said.

When the computer mentioned "Nyota," the Swahili word for star, Kelsi gasped. "Computer, are there any individuals on board this ship with the name 'Nyota?'" she asked, fully aware of the possible answer.

"_Affirmative_," the computer said. "_There is one individual with that name: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, chief communications officer._"

Kelsi found herself reaching for the communications control on her desk. However, she reached out with her right hand and slapped her left hand. "_I promised Spock that I would respect his request for total secrecy, and I shall do so_," she thought.

_Next time, Taylor McKessie takes center stage._

_::TBC::_


End file.
